


Open Drabble Challenge

by IantojJackh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Drabbles from Torchwood, encompassing all kinds of themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open Door

  
**Title** : The Next Door

  
**Author** : iantojjackh

  
**Summary** : When one door closes, another door opens

  
**Characters** : Jack and Ianto

  
**Rating** : G

  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** n/a

  
**Disclaimer** : See profile

  
**Notes** : written for tw100 challenge: Open

  
_**The Next Door** _

When one door closes, another door opens.

But when that new door opens you don't know if the door will lead to misery or happiness.

What if there's a way to know what the door would bring? Could one change the outcome or be doomed to repeat the same outcome?

Jack Harkness tried that and found out you could not change one's fate. The outcome was always the same: Ianto always died. Sometimes they had a long happy life and other times it was cut violently short.

After a hundred lifetimes, Jack had to let the door on Ianto's story close forever.


	2. Smoking Head

**Title** : Smoking Head  
 **Author** : **Rating** : PG  
 **Characters** : Jack, Ianto and Owen  
 **Summary** : A rift accident causes some serious consequences and maybe a few amusing ones.  
 **Spoilers/Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer** : See profile  
 **Notes** : Fifth fill for this challenge. Fill for challenge: Open using original challenge Smoke.

_** Smoking Head ** _

 

Jack snapped back his hand burned as it touched Ianto's face as he tried to calm the hysterical man down.

 

It was not the 'burn' you feel with when you touch someone with a fever, but a real burn with skin nearly melted to the bone.

 

"What's happening?" Ianto's composure was nonexistent as he hyperventilated.

 

"Owen's figuring that out."

 

"What if this is permanent?"

 

"Then we'll deal."

 

"Deal? How?" Ianto raged and a fireball shot out of his mouth. It flew across the room and landed in Owen's hair, singeing it.

 

The literal and figurative smoke billowed from Owen's head.


	3. Those Quiet Moments

**Title** : Those Quiet Moments  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Characters** : Jack and Ianto  
 **Summary** : Jack keeps a promise.  
 **Warning/Spoile** r: N/A  
 **Disclaimer** : see profile  
 **Notes** : My sixth fill for this challenge. [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge Open using the challenge memory.

**_Those Quiet Moments_ **

 

 

Jack stared in wonderment as a naked Ianto lay beside him.

 

 

"What are you smiling about?" Ianto asked sleepily. He started to turn over onto his back, but Jack stopped him.

 

 

"I like this view best." Jack ran his fingers up and down the curve of his lover's back, occasionally running over the swell of Ianto's buttock.

 

 

Jack clicked a button and the video erased from his mind. Jack wiped a single tear that tracked down his face.

 

 

It was these quiet moment memories that Jack revered the most. No one existed but them and three thousand years later he still remembered.


	4. Without Their Leader

**Title** : Without Their Leader  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)**iantojjackh**  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Summary** : The team reflects while Jack is gone  
 **Characters** : Team minus Jack  
 **Spoilers** : Takes place between S1 and S2  
 **Disclaimer** : See profile  
 **Notes** : 7th fill for this challenge. Written for **tw100** challenge: Open with the secondary fill of Without Jack

 

**_Without Their Leader_ **

 

Jack being gone was a curse and a blessing.

 

A blessing because more work than ever was accomplished and a curse because life was just not the same.

 

Each missed Jack in their own way and showed it differently.

 

Owen boasted that he didn't miss Jack at all, but everyone knew that was not true.

 

Tosh quietly spoke to Jack when no one else was around.

 

Gwen took the opportunity to take over and no one put up a fight.

 

Ianto was the silent sufferer, torn about his feelings. He felt forever unlucky in love, but put on a brave face.


	5. Missing Scene: Cyberwoman

**Title** : Missing Scene: Cyberwoman  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Characters** : Jack and Ianto  
 **Summary** : What happened after the credits rolled on Cyberman...  
 **Spoilers** : Cyberwoman  
 **Disclaimer** : See profile  
 **Notes** : Eighth fill for this prompt. For [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge: Open, filling the prompt Missing Scenes

**_ Missing Scene: Cyberwoman _ **

 

 

Jack roughly tossed Ianto fully clothed and sobbing into the shower stall and turned on the water to the coldest setting.

 

 

The shocking cold water did not seem to register with Ianto as he continued to cry and shout occasional obscenities at Jack.

 

 

Jack watched as the mixed blood from the tonight's victims swirl down the drain until he water finally ran clear. The sobbing had finally died too.

 

 

Then the furious immortal Captain yanked Ianto from the shower and dragged him to the couch.

 

 

"Go home. I'll see you in a month." Jack placed a tender kiss to Ianto's lips.


	6. Missing Scene: Sleeper

**Title** : Missing Scene: Sleeper  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Characters** : Ianto and Owen w/mention of Jack  
 **Rating** : PG (some swearing and lewdness)  
 **Summary** : "Let's all have sex," says Owen, but is he a man of his word?  
 **Warnings** : These two just love each other *grin*  
 **Spoilers** : A missing scene from Sleeper  
 **Disclaimer** : See profile.  
 **Notes** : Ninth fill for the challenge. Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge: Open using the prompt Missing Scene

**_ Missing Scene: Sleeper _ **

 

Ianto was in the mood for messing with Owen and even though the timing was all wrong and highly inappropriate, he could not pass up such a perfect the opportunity.

 

He cornered the doctor away from the rest of the team and using his ninja-like skills and snuck up on Owen from behind. Ianto snaked his arms around Owen's slender waist and pulled him close, "Were you serious about everyone having sex?" the words were literally purred and Ianto licked the shell of Owen's ear.

 

 

"Jack!" Owen yelled out. "Ianto's fucking with me."

 

 

"Not yet," Ianto winked and walked off.


	7. Band of Strays

**Title** : Band of Strays  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Characters** : Teamfic  
 **Summary** : they are the lost. They are the forgotten. They are Torchwood.  
 **Spoilers** : n/a  
 **Disclaimer** : See profile  
 **Notes** : Tenth fill for this prompt. Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge: Open, using the prompt strays

 

**_Band of Strays_ **

 

 

To an outsider Torchwood was like a group of strays.

 

 

Gwen: the only one who wasn't a stray, but everyone assumed she was one with the company she kept.

 

 

Jack: the immortal ex-time agent out of his time. Doomed to live alone until the end of time, loving and losing love.

 

 

Tosh: forced to steal to save her mother.

 

 

Owen: the kindly doctor hidden deep within a gruff exterior. Whose pain began at the hand of a cruel single mother.

 

 

Then there was Ianto who felt like a stray his whole life. The one who never fit in.


	8. Missing Scene: Countrycide

**Title** : Missing Scene: Countrycide  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Characters** : Read to find out  
 **Summary** : A missing scene from Countrycide. Not my usual Contrycide type of coda.  
 **Warnings** : anything is a go with this fandom  
 **Spoilers** : Countrycide  
 **Disclaimer** : See profile  
 **Notes** : 11th fill for this prompt. Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge Open using prompt Missing Scene. This was part of a longer story I could never finish, but was able to pull a tad for a Drabble. This probably started from a prompt by classics-lover. Thanks to,odd,work schedule today and tomorrow you are getting two drabbles a day from me these two days. Spring is in the air.

 

**_ Missing Scene: Countrycide _ **

 

 

Tosh gasped as she felt the erection press into her backside and then proceed to grind against her through the layers of clothes. For a moment she forgot where she was, who she was with. Neither wanted to be alone after the day's horrible events and they had came back to Ianto's flat to watch a few movies and eventually fall asleep. It was supposed to be two friends keeping each other company and nothing more. Yet, Ianto's body and subconscious had other plans.

 

 

Now the only thing asleep was Ianto's mind while the rest of him was very awake.


	9. Year of Hell

**Title** : Year of Hell  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : R-ish  
 **Character** : Jack and the Master  
 **Summary** : For Jack Harkness his year of the Valiant was the Year of Hell...especially what became of Ianto  
 **Warnings** : tread lightly when reading this  
 **Spoilers** : the obvious  
 **Disclaimer** : See profile  
 **Notes** : twelfth fill for the challenge. Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge: Open using the prompt Reverse Fandom: Star Trek. Year of Hell was a two part episode during the 4th season of Star Trek: Voyager and also one of my favorite episodes of the series. Fluffier drabble to come later today.

 

_**Year of Hell** _

 

 

"Saved the best for last, freak.' The Master laughed like one of those cartoon villains. 'Let's watch what happened to your dear office boy."

 

 

No picture was projected on the huge television screen, but the sound worked perfectly, almost too well as it felt the wretched screams came from the room. The screams made Jack's throat tighten and tears spill forth.

 

"Stupid technology. It's very painful, as you can hear, to be cooked from the inside out. Roasted Welshman is tasty, don't you think so? What did you think of yesterday's meal? Not quite the way you are used to eating him."


	10. Ianto's Hangover

**Title** : Ianto's Hangover  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Characters** : Jack and Ianto  
 **Summary** : Just another day in the life of Jack and Ianto. This is their version of fluff.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers** : n/a  
 **Disclaimer** : see profile  
 **Notes** : Lucky number 13 of the fills. Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge: Open using the old prompt domestic chores.

**_Ianto's Hangover_ **

 

Ianto woke with his head pounding and as if it could not get worse the sound of the Hoover from the next room made it worse. He stumbled out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and feeling cranky.

 

 

What stood in front of him, made Ianto throw up his hands and return to the bedroom. When it came to Jack he stopped asking why a long time ago.

 

 

If Ianto's head did not feel as if an explosion went off inside it he might have enjoyed Jack in backless leather chaps, dancing while he hoovered the rest of the flat.


	11. Torchwood Day 69 from the Diary of Ianto Jones

**Title** : Torchwood Day 69 from the Diary of Ianto Jones  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Characters** : Ianto w/ mention of pre-series team  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Summary** : Torchwood is like a madhouse, filled with asylum escapees.  
 **Warnings** : Ianto humour  
 **Spoilers** : Set pre-series  
 **Notes** : 14th fill for the challenge. Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge: Open, using previous prompt blogging.

 

**_ Torchwood Day 69 from the Diary of Ianto Jones _ **

 

 

This place is a madhouse. I swear every single one of them have escaped from an asylum with the exception of Tosh. She's the only normal one of them.

 

 

Owen perpetually wakes up on the wrong side of the bed and thinks I'm his servant. The itching powered in his lab coat will teach him.

 

 

Suzie is well...how do I put this? The woman is scary and I suspect probably could benefit from psychological medication and intensive therapy.

 

 

Then there is Jack. He was trying to seduce the ferns last night and great there he is, walking by starkers! AGAIN!!


	12. Alternate Ending: CoE Day 4

**Title** : Alternate Ending: CoE Day 4  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Characters** : Jack and Rhys  
 **Summary** : how Day 4 could have gone another way  
 **Warnings** : It's CoE need I warn more?  
 **Spoilers** : CoE  
 **Disclaimer** : See profile  
 **Notes** : 15th Fill for the challenge. written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge: Open using prior prompt: Alternate Endings. I have a few more written any ideas you want to give me for more? *bats eyelashes*

**_Alternate Ending: CoE Day 4_ **

 

"How could you let her die? She was pregnant." Rhys punctuated each sentence with a hard right hook to Jack's face.

 

 

Jack stood by and let each punch connect to serve as penance for a major lack of judgment and foresight.

 

 

He knew the aliens to use a virus before and should have known they'd use one again. Gwen and her unborn child paid the price. In the back of his mind Jack wondered if he subconsciously made Gwen come with him to Thames House to keep his lover safe.

 

 

Whatever the reason the guilt would stick with him for eternity, but Jack's wasn't alone. 


End file.
